Entre el amor  y el odio
by freiya hibaya
Summary: ¿Que será más fuerte para ella el amor o el deber? un UA SxD pasen y dejen reviews por fis le cambie el nombre al fic
1. Chapter 1

**PERDICIÓN**

Bueno, hola amigas, aquí les dejo un fic obra de mi cabeza loca. Va dedicado a todas mis amigas y a ustedes también, mis lindas editoras, Rochi y Nicole, por fis, déjenme reviews y no sean duras conmigo. Ah, también se lo dedico a Enrique, a Andrés, y a Paco. Ninguno de estos, personajes me pertenece, son de Naoko Takeuchi; plis, no me demandes, Naoko, solo los tome prestados.

"_No te preocupes, papi, seremos los accionistas mayoritarios otra vez, no dejaré que todo lo que as hecho en tu vida se valla al carajo... Ni tú ni nadie se iba a imaginar que el tonto de Seya Kou... bueno, la recuperaré, cueste lo que cueste"._

_Eso le dije a mi papi pero nunca pensé que también me costaría la felicidad al lado de el hombre que amo._

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO

Cap-1- Desfile primavera-verano

Ring..ring…

Aummm, ¡Ay que flojera! Ya son las 6 AM, me tengo que parar, me pongo mis pantuflas, y me dirijo al baño, me veo en el espejo mientras digo: Hola, Serena Tsukino. ¿Lista para tu estrategia de hoy? Me contesto yo sola: ¡Claro, hoy no se me escapa Darien Chiba! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me baño y me arreglo lo más linda que puedo y bajo a desayunar. Ahí ya esta mi papi, tan lindo, tan tierno, él se ocupó de mí cuando mamá murió.

-Buenos días papi-le digo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, reina -me contesta-. Tu hermano ya se fue, dijo que si te ayudaba, pero no me dijo en qué. Y dime, ¿en qué te ayudará?

-Ay papi en le desfile. ¿En qué mas? -no iba a decirle que mi hermano me ayudaría a conquistar a Darien... Vale, vale sólo me lo presentaría, pero ya es ganancia ¿o no?

-¿Hija?

-Ay, papi, ya acabé, me voy por que si no, no llego a tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Ok hija, ya te alcanzo.

Salgo corriendo y me subo al auto, no quiero llegar tarde a lo mejor me corren y eso seria una ironía, ya que yo soy una de las dueñas, ja ja ja. Pongo música y me pongo a cantar mientras manejo, así que a gritos canto: _"Esta vez ya no dejare escaparte como ayer, cuando yo intente abrazarte, se me fue la oportunidad de besarte, solo son timideces, esta vez dejaré correr mis ansias sin temor, tu presencia me produce calor, que provoca la sed de amarte, de tocarte para conquistarte, pero esta vez voy a darte todas mis caricias y mirar en tu sonrisa ese gesto de placer, pero esta vez en tu ojos veo que me amas y en tus labios que reclaman lo que no te di ayer esta vez"…._Me quedo muda al llegar al trabajo, porque ahí ya se encuentra el auto de Darien, lo que significa que ya llegó. Salgo corriendo, ay, que torpe... Me regreso por que deje las lleves y la puerta del coche abierta, jaja si que me trae loca, espero que Samy ya me lo presente. Llego corriendo a los vestidores ya que haremos un pequeño desfile para dar una probadita de lo que será la nueva colección de ropa de nuestra casa de modas. Mi papá fundó esta empresa y los Chiba compraron acciones, al igual que los Kou. Jedite es el lacayo de Seiya, le teme, estoy segura que Seiya tuvo que ver con la mala inversión de Jedite, aunque no hay pruebas, pero yo me encargaré de desenmascararlos; por lo que hizo Jedite nos quedamos endeudados, ya que compro tela de baja calidad, nuestros clientes lo notaron y las ventas bajaron muy notoriamente, quedando así en deuda con los proveedores de sierre, hilos, botones. Bueno todo lo que lleva una prenda de vestir, y papá confía que con la nueva colección nos recuperemos.

Entro corriendo a los vestidores:

-Buenas noches- dijo Mina-. Jajaja, no es cierto, buenos días, Sere.

-Buenos días –dijo Lita

-Miren quien llegó, la estrella de la función, la reina, la cualquiera que quiere con Darien y con Seiya y ninguno le hace caso, jajaja.

-Ay, hola a ti también Rei, hola, Lita, hola, Mina y... ¿dónde esta Amy?

-Se dislocó un tobillo ¿No te enteraste? Y por eso no pudo venir, para mí que fue sabotaje - dijo Mina, dirigiéndole unos ojos de temor a Rei.

-Cielos, no lo sabía, mañana la vamos a ver temprano.

-Yo pienso igual, fue sabotaje- dijo Lita. En eso entró Michiru y pienso: "¡Ay, ella debería ser modelo, es hermosa y ni hablar de Haruka, ¡son tan lindas!" .

-Chicas, ya prepárense para salir, esperen dejo….-en eso entra corriendo Haruka.

-Chicas, salgan que ya las esperan y quieren ver ese vestido de novia.

-Jajaja, con razón nadie te ve, Serena, es de mala suerte el ponerse vestidos de novia si no hay boda, jajaja, por eso no te quieren ni ver-dijo Rei.

-Jajaja - interrumpió Michiru-, por si no te acuerdas, tú tampoco tienes novio y eso que tú no modelas los vestidos de novia, jajaja. Si quieres conservar tu trabajo, déjala en paz, jajaja. ¿Qué?¿Ya no te ríes?¿Entendiste, Rei? Déjala en paz.

-Ok, ya entendí -dijo Rei, mirándola con ojos asesinos.

-Bueno ya, menos plática y más acción – dijo Haruka al ver la tensión del lugar.

-Sí, ya- dije- ya salgo.

-No, Serena, espera, tú serás la última-dijo Haruka-. Fue orden de Darien.

-¿De Darien?

-Sí, de Darien, él acomodó en qué orden saldrían.

-Bien, voy a anunciarlas, prepárense, y no olviden sonreír. ¿Entendieron?

-Sí -dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

-Ok -salió Michiru y dijo: "Bueno, aquí una probadita de lo que será el desfile de modas primavera-verano de las diseñadoras aquí presentes, Haruka y yo, Michiru. Un aplauso para la primera modelo: ella es la linda modelo Mina, que nos luce un vestido con tirantes delgados y con un bello estampado de unos girasoles combinado con unas sandalias (bravo, bravo clic clic las fotos no se hacen esperar) y ahora nuestra linda modelo Lita. Un aplauso, por favor (bravo, bravo, clic clic las fotos otra vez). Ella luce un pantalón pescador con pequeñas aberturas a los lados, lo combina con una blusa que se ajusta a su cuerpo y que le hace ver muy fresco y que lo combina con zapatillas de tenis (bravo, bravo clic de nuevo). Y ahora tenemos a Rei (y ella no es linda, jaja, pensó para sus adentros Michiru ), ella nos modela un lindo vestido sin tirantes y ajustado y, como pueden ver, llega a la altura de los muslos y lo combina con unas zapatillas (bravo, bravo, clic, clic, las fotos de nuevo). Y, por último, el modelo más esperado, uno de nuestros vestidos de novia que nos modela la bella modelo y también accionista de esta empresa Serena tsukino (bravo, bravo , bravo clic, clic y más clic). Ella nos muestra un hermoso vestido con bordados de chaquira y descubierto en los hombros, con guantes de encaje y zapatillas de tacón alto con un bello tocado y maquillaje ligero que hace resaltar sus ojos verdes. Y bueno, eso es todo, a la noche se les enseñará más. Aplausos para todas nuestras modelos, por favor".

-Menos Rei, ja -dijo Haruka entre dientes-. Bueno, gracias damas y caballeros, al rato nos vemos en el desfile.

Y ya en el vestidor….

-Ja, Sere, ¿viste? -dijo Mina.

-No. ¿Qué?

-Ay, no me digas que no lo notaste-dijo Lita.

-Que no. ¿Qué paso?

-Darien no te quitaba el ojo de encima -dijeron al unísono Lita y Mina.

-¿Darien? ¿Me vio? –dijo con una voz llena de emoción. En eso entró Michiru.

-Serena, te mandaron unas flores.

-¡Qué emoción! ¿De quién serán?

-Pues, ¿De quién crees, Serena? De Darien, lee la tarjeta - abrí la tarjeta y lo que decía me heló la sangre: "Para mi dulce bombón, que será mía por la eternidad".

-Dios mió…-pensé –. Seiya es el único que me dice bombón.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso no es de Darien? -dijo Lita, algo alterada por la expresión de mi rostro.

-Sí, claro que es de él –dije, para no preocuparlas-. ¿De quién más iban a ser?

En eso tocaron a la puerta:

Toc, toc

-Pase –dije.

-Hola, solo quería felicitarte, estuviste genial –dijo, mirando fijamente a serena-. …Ejem, todas lo estuvieron -dijo un Darien un poco apenado.

-Hola, chicas -entró corriendo mi hermano Sammy-. Qué bellas todas, de verdad que todas se vieron muy lindas, en especial tú, mi dulce hermanita. ¿Verdad, Darien?

-Emm sí, muy linda este… todas.

-Ven, Darien, mira te presento a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo Darien qué cosa tan curiosa, trabajan aquí juntos y no se conocían, jajaja.

-Em sí, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de platicar-dije, algo ruborizada. "Ay, cálmate Serena", pensé.

-Cierto – dijo Darien-. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de platicar más a menudo.

-Sí, eso espero.

-Pues como ya sabes, ella es mi dulce hermanita Serena, hermanita, él es Darien, jaja ja.

-Mucho gusto –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Que bellas flores le mandaste, Darien-dijo Mina.

-Sip, muy bellas -repitió Lita.

-Mm, ¿flores? ¿Yo?

-Este, sí, gracias y bueno, ya déjenos, porque nos vamos a cambiar -dije rápido, para que Darien se fuera.

-Este…sí claro, ya nos vamos –dijo Sammy, mientras veía cómo Darien y yo nos veíamos.

-Otra vez felicidades, chicas- dijo Darien-, y mucho gusto el hablar contigo, Sere.

"¿Sere?, ¡Ay que tierno!" pensé.

-El gusto es mío, Darien.

-Em, bueno Lita, Mina, Rei , muy hermosas se vieron- dijo Darien.

-Gracias Darien-dijo Rei, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, hecho que a Darien le hizo sentir incómodo y a mí me hizo ponerme verde de el coraje.

-Este...sí, hasta luego-dijo Darien, y se fue.

-Hasta luego -dijeron al mismo tiempo Lita y Mina.

-Bueno, chicas bellas, adiós, hasta al rato en la pasarela- dijo Sammy.

-Hasta luego, Sammy –dijimos todas. Terminamos de cambiarnos y nos fuimos a comer.

-Hasta la tarde-les dije.

-Sí, hasta la tarde –dijeron Mina y Lita.

-Por mí, ni regreses- dijo Rei.

-Claro que por ti no regreso, regreso por que yo soy una de las dueñas de esta empresa, querida-y me di la vuelta, dejando a una Rei echando chispas y diciendo quien sabe cuanta barbaridad, mientras Mina y Lita se reían todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

-¡Espera!¡Detén el elevador!-grité, porque el elevador ya cerraba y al subir…-.Que grata sorpresa.

-Eso mismo digo yo, qué grata sorpresa-dijo Darien-.Y dime...claro, si no es indiscreción, ¿vas a comer? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tienes novio?-diciendo esto ultimo muy rápido.

-¡Ay que vergüenza! -¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?-. Bueno te contesto, sí ya voy a comer, tengo 19 años, el primero de marzo cumplo los 20, y si entendí bien la última pregunta, pues no, no tengo novio, jajaja soy soltera y disponible ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Válgame, no, no me contestes a lo ultimo, no sé por qué te pregunté eso, qué tonta...perdón, mejor contéstame a las mismas preguntas que me has hecho tú, digo, si tú quieres.

-Claro que quiero, también voy a comer, tengo 28 años y tampoco tengo novia, soy soltero y disponible y si tú quieres te contesto lo ultimo que me preguntaste…-y sin darme cuenta ya nos estábamos juntando para darnos un beso. Muy lentamente nuestros rostros se juntaban, ya sentían la respiración del otro, cuando en eso…

-Ejem, ¿interrumpo?- dijo Seiya.

-Ay, no, el elevador ya se había parado y ni cuenta nos habíamos dado, Darien también se asustó.

-Perdón, ya nos vamos a comer –dijo Darien.

-Sí, ya nos vamos -dije yo.

-Espera, Serena-me dijo Seiya sujetándome la mano y jalándome hacia él-. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Te espero en el restaurante, Serena.

-Sí, Darien, enseguida voy- y me quedé con Seiya en el elevador y mientras este se cerraba pude ver como Darien se iba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Seiya? -le dije, mientras el elevador se cerraba.

-A ti, tontita, solamente a ti –y mientras decía esto se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura y de los cabellos, besándome con violencia y acariciando mis glúteos.

-Por favor, Seiya no me hagas daño, déjame ir, te lo suplico, me espera Darien- y cuando menos me lo esperaba me dio una bofetada que me mando de espalda al suelo dejándome aturdida, y de nuevo sentí su salvajismo levantándome de los cabellos.

-¡Maldita ramera, te estas acostando con él!¡Por ese maldito nunca me has hecho caso, pero te vas a arrepentir!¡Vas a ser mía, quieras o no! -y me besó de nuevo lastimándome, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos-. Bien, ya me voy y recuerda no decirle a nadie de lo nuestro, mi amor, o les diré que tú me provocaste...y acomódate la ropa, jajaja. – dijo mientras se iba, dejándome ahí temblando de miedo. Me sentía violada, sucia, ya ni siquiera me atreví a ir a alcanzar a Darien al restaurante, sentía como si le hubiera sido infiel. Sólo atine a irme corriendo al baño y me puse a llorar al verme en el espejo, me di cuenta que se me formo un pequeño, pero visible moretón en el rostro.

-Diablos, lo que me faltaba- me dije y me senté en una taza y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. De pronto, brinqué-. Maldición, ya son las cinco de la tarde, me dormí casi todo el día en el baño, lo único que me faltaba, ya me tengo que preparar para el desfile.

Salí corriendo hacia los vestidores

-Ay perdón lo siento, no fue mi intención de chocar con ust…-y me quede helada –. ¡Se…Seiya!-dije con voz claramente con terror ya no era solo miedo sino terror.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, anda ve que se te hace tarde- y me beso en la boca y se fue… me que de pasmada al quitarse de enfrente de mi, pude ver que Darien nos veía y vio cuando Seiya me besó. Eso me hizo salir del trance.

-Da…Darien, no es lo que tú piensas...

-No tienes por qué explicarme absolutamente nada, lo que hagas o no hagas es algo que a mí no me importa, no somos nada como para que me quieras rendir un informe de tus acciones, puedes besar a quien se te antoje, donde y en el lugar que quieras, adiós que llevo prisa y apresúrate que ya mero comienza la pasarela-y se fue sin siquiera dejarme explicarle lo que pasó, me veía con tanta rabia, con dolor... ¿Es que acaso realmente le importo y por eso me vio y me hablo así? Sí, debió ser eso, pero me hubiera dejado explicarle..¡Ay no, no me puede estar pasando esto! Y comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermosa?

-Mina, Lita, ay lo que pasa es que... hace rato, se me cayó el celular y por agacharme rápido me pegué con la esquina de la mesa y me dejé un moretón en el ojo miren.

-Ay, pero si no es mucho, no hay de que llorar vamos, que ya es tarde -nos fuimos a cambiar y unas horas después…

-Vaya, qué tarde es-dijo Mina-. Ya son las once de la noche, Sere, si tú quieres te llevo.

-No, gracias, me iré con Sammy.

-Ok, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana Mina, hasta mañana Lita-y se fueron.

-¡Hasta mañana, maldita zorra! ¡Eres una cualquiera, una prostituta barata! ¿Crees que no vi esta tarde cuando casi te besabas con Darien? ¿Y cuando saliste del elevador acomodándote la ropa y saliendo detrás de Seiya? ¿O cuando te besaste con Seiya antes de la pasarela? ¡Ramera!–y me dio una bofetada-. ¡De una vez te digo que Darien es mío! ¡Él será el padre de mis hijos! ¡Eres una estúpida, no sabes el gusto que me dio cuando Darien los vio, jajaja! ¡Adiós, queridita!

Y se fue riendo, yo solo atiné a quedarme pasmada, helada, no reaccionaba, en eso oí la voz de Seiya.

-Serena, mi amor, chiquita, ya sé que estás por aquí, ya vi que todas se fueron y tú te quedaste. ¿Dónde estás?

Ya no había escapatoria, otra vez tendría que aguantar sus cosas, sus manoseos, sus palabras groseras...¡Ay Dios mío, que ocurra un milagro por favor!

En eso se oyó otra voz

-Serena ya vine por ti...¡Hola, Seiya! No te vi...Lo que pasa es que Sammy espera a Serena abajo y me pidió que la buscara y…¿Tú que haces?

-Nada, buscándola también pero no está.

-Darien, ya estoy lista, Seiya hola nos vemos luego te veo-y Darien y yo nos fuimos, dejando un malhumorado Seiya.

-Nos vemos, Seiya-dijo Darien.

-Adiós, chicos- dijo Seiya.

-¡Gracias al cielo que te apareciste!

-¿Por qué sucede algo? -dijo Darien, mirándome a los ojos fijamente-. ¡Dios, que hermosos ojos tienes, azules como el cielo!

-Pues muchas gracias, los tuyos son tan verdes como la hierba que se mece con el soplar de el viento en el campo, y enormemente hermosos...

-¡Ay, no, otra vez hablando en voz alta, debo dejar esa costumbre!

-Pues yo creo que no la deberías dejar, por que si no ya no sabré que más te gusta de mí.

Y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos fijamente como hablando solo con nuestra mirada. De pronto, él cortó el silencio.

-Ejem ,yo pues en realidad Sammy ya se fue lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué Sammy ya se fue? Es un tonto, no puedo creer que se fuera sin mí, ya verá...

-Déjame terminar, Serena-dijo con mucha suavidad.

-Sí, claro perdón continúa.

-Lo que pasa es que yo le dije a Sammy que yo te llevaría a tu casa...Lo que en realidad te quiero decir es que…pues…no sé como decirte Sere...

-Pues empieza por el principio.

-Pues yo soy un estúpido, un imbécil completo, total y absoluto.

-Pero, ¿por qué dices eso, Darien? Tú jamás de los jamases serías eso.

-Déjame, te invito un café, te lo ruego.

-Pero Darien, tú no tienes que rogarme nada, claro que voy contigo.

-Gracias, Serena.

-De nada, Darien -y nos dirigimos a la cafetería que estaba cerca de su departamento, entramos y nos sentamos.

-Por favor, tráigame un capuchino –dije.

-Lo mismo que la señorita, por favor.

-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Darien?

-Pues yo... este…

-Aquí tienen sus cafés.

-Gracias-dijimos los dos.

-Yo... te debo una disculpa.

-Pero tú no me debes nada.

-Déjame terminar...

-Perdón, siempre te interrumpo.

-No, claro que no, deja continúo...

-Continúa.

-No debí de gritarte hace rato, no soy quien para haberte gritado así, tú sabes lo que haces, cuando, como y con quien, te ruego me perdones, te juro que me arrepentí, inmediatamente, pero cuando regresé tú ya no estabas, te juro, por mi vida que jamás volverá a pasar, no sé que me paso, te suplico me perdones ¿sí? No tienes idea de cómo me siento, te juro que me quiero morir, por que yo no soportaría ser el que te provoque llorar y mucho menos sufrir, perdóname te lo pido de rodillas...

-Da…Darien, pero, párate, claro que te perdono...

Mientras la gente nos veía y me decían:

–Acepta, cariño, sé su novia...

-Darien, vámonos, por favor, vamos a hablar a otro lado.

-No hasta que aceptes, lo que la gente dice, Serena Tsukino ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Darien, pero... ¿es en serio?

-Claro que es en serio ¿aceptas? A menos que ya tengas novio…

-¡No, no tengo, por supuesto que sí, sí acepto! – y Darien se levanto y me besó, fue un beso tan tierno su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía tan tiernamente recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca, que sin querer ese beso, me excitó, no podía creer que un simple beso me provocara esto, es el segundo hombre que me besa y descubrí que el besar con amor es lo mas hermoso que pueda haber en la vida. Seiya fue el primero en besarme y siempre me lastimaba al hacerlo. Además, de que me daba asco, en cambio con Darien sentí que estaba en el cielo, en la gloria...

-¡Hey, ya, déjala respirar!-dijeron todos y nos separamos.

-¿Cuánto es?- dijo Darien.

-Nada, cortesía de la casa.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- dije yo también.

-Que sean muy felices-dijeron todos-. Hazla muy feliz, chico.

-Así será, la haré inmensamente feliz, adiós a todos- y salimos del lugar.

-Darien, respecto a Seiya yo…

-No me tienes que decir nada.

-Pero es que yo quiero.

-Adelante, entonces.

-Él me besó a la fuerza, él…

-¿Quééé? Ese maldito me oirá mañana. ¿Cómo diablos se atreve a hacerte eso?

-No, Darien, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada.

-Pero es que…

-Promételo.

-Pero no se puede quedar así

-Darien, por favor, promételo.

-Está bien, prometido, pequeña, ¿pero por que no quieres que le diga nada?

-Ya no quiero más pleitos, me basta con Rei, además él nos verá mañana y me dejará en paz.

-Está bien, como tú quieras mi pequeña Bunny.

-¿Bunny?

-Sí, así te diré de cariño, claro si es que tú me lo permites.

-Claro que sí. Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro el que tú quieras.

-¿Podrías besarme otra vez?

-Desde luego, por supuesto que sí mi Bunny.

Y volvió a besarme, haciendo que de nuevo sintiera sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por mi, mis piernas me temblaban, mis manos me sudaban, y mi respiración se volvió mas agitada y me di cuenta que él también se puso así. Quise ver si él también se excitaba con ese beso, y me acerqué a él y pude sentir que en su entrepierna había una excitación enorme.

-Por todos los cielos... ¿Qué se sentirá al hacer el amor?-dije.

-Si tú quieres, yo te enseño lo que se siente el hacer el amor-dijo Darien despegando sus labios de mi cuello.

-Ay, me tengo que cortar la lengua. ¿Otra vez hablé en voz alta?

-Me temo que sí, pero no te preocupes, ese pensamiento es muy hermoso. Vuelvo a repetirte: ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que se siente al hacer el amor? Ay, no, perdóname, que tonto soy, no te quiero forzar, a algo que tu no desees…

-Sí, sí quiero, que me enseñes a hacer el amor, si es que tú también me deseas como yo a ti...

-Serena… ¿No ves que no solo te deseo? También te amo, siempre te he amado, solo que soy un estúpido cobarde, que nunca se atrevió a decirte nada, pero hoy tu hermano me dio el valor para hablarte. Te amo, Serena y te amaré siempre, mientras viva. Vamos a mi departamento, pequeña.

-Sí, Darien, vamos- y nos fuimos a su departamento.

bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, por fis como siempre déjenme una review para saber si le sigo o de plano lo borro del mapa, mi malignidad ydiel espero que este orgullosa de mi ya estoy aprendiendo a ser maligna ja ja ja , kaoru himura te mando besos y te estare eternamente agradecida, por dejarme hacer el primer fic contigo y a rochi por dejarme ser su editora, si , si te lo recordare el resto de tu vida, ja ja les mando besos a todas y todos los que me lean y recuerden que les quiero. La canción que ocupe se llama esta vez de limite.

°°°°°°°°°°°FREIYA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno gente acá le subo a mi queridísima amiga Freiya el capitulo Uno de esta emocionante historia. No sean malos, dejen reviews que esta historia, y lo digo con conocimiento de causa, esta BUENISIMA!!!

Nenis ya espero el próximo capitulo!!!muak!!!

_**Gaby,**_ o mejor conocida como _**Lovemamoru. **_Ya que están pásense por mi fics!!

Muaks!! A todo y en especial a mi dulce Freiya!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar le quiero mandar saludos a mi muy bien amada rochi, niña ya no te me desaparezcas, mucho tiempo te extrañe

Sorpresa kaoru, saque un fic, pero no te preocupes el otro lo sigo escribiendo, no te me enojas por fis

Todos los personajes que están en este fic son de la sensei naoko takeuchi por fis sensei no me demande solo los tome prestados

Ahora sip a disfrutar de la lectura

Entre el amor y el odio

Capitulo dos: descubriendo el verdadero amor

-pasa serena, este es nuestro nido de amor, no es muy grande, pero es acogedor y tranquilo ¿te gusta?

-si, muy lindo darien, que bellas lámparas tienen una luz muy tenue

-si me alegra que te gusten, si hay algo que no te agrade dímelo, lo cambiare de inmediato, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa

-bueno…mm… para empezar no me gustan esas cortinas negras y ese horrible tapete en le entrada de la cocina y

-en seguida lo quito

-mejor quítame otra cosa que tengo… a menos que ya no quieras

-mm… claro que si quiero –dijo volviéndose hacia mi rápidamente

Y tomándome de la mano me llevo a la habitación, a su habitación, no lo podía creer esto es un sueño, por fin estaba con el hombre que amo, por fin seriamos uno, como todas las noches lo soñaba, por fin sentiría sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, quedándose con mi virginidad, y me tomo con sus manos mis mejillas y me dio un beso largo suave, mientras me tomaba de la nuca, para profundizar el beso

-espera

-que pasa darien?

-quiero que estés completamente segura de esto

-donde me vuelvas a interrumpir, con preguntas tontas me voy

-ok ya entendí, si estas completa, total y absolutamente segura entonces ven bunny

Y denuevo me beso con ternura mientras con una mano me agarraba mi nuca y acariciaba mi cabello, y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda, recorriéndola con sumo cuidado, luego poso ambas manos en mis hombros, sin dejar de besarme, y comenzó a despojarme de la blusa y sus besos bajaron por, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho y llego a mis senos y comenzó a lamerlos, mientras me recostaba en la cama, y se desasía de su pantalón y me quitaba el mió y sus besos, siguieron bajando por mi cuerpo, llegando a mi estomago, deteniéndose en mi ombligo y pasando su lengua en el, y siguiendo su camino, se detiene y se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y su pantalón que no se había terminado de quitar y luego me termina de quitar mi pantalón a mi y se quita su camisa y me despoja de mi sostén y el de su ultima prenda y haciendo lo mismo conmigo, nos quedamos totalmente desnudos, me apeno, pero no puedo evitar el verle fijamente a su entrepierna

-¿te gusta?

-perdón darien, es que nunca en mi vida, pues, este, nunca había visto un pene

-ja ja hay perdón, me siento el hombre mas feliz del universo, por primera vez are el amor

-¿nunca lo has hecho?

-no, no me refiero a eso, si ya e tenido relaciones antes, pero solo fue eso relaciones sexuales sin amor pero esta vez es distinta hoy si lo ago con amor, fue con una chica no pienses que a sido con varias

-no me tienes que dar explicación

-ok, solo déjame decirte que solo lo e echo con una

-te amo darien

-te amo serena y no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros

-no, los habrá

-¿puedo tocarlo? -le digo, mientras le miro su entrepierna

-pero claro, es todo tuyo

Y mientras nos besamos acaricio por primera vez un pene y no cualquiera sino el del hombre que amo, mientras oigo que darien, comienza a gemir-espera sere con mas cuidado- dice darien-hay perdóname- le digo –hazlo así – y me tomo la mano enseñándome, el como acariciarlo- eso es así, despacio suave haa, ha...- oírlo me prende mas lo comienzo a besar con mas fuerza y el corresponde el beso mientras me besa el cuello y de nuevo, baja por todo mi cuerpo, llegando a mi intimidad, besándome y pasando su lengua suavemente, y subiendo de nuevo, mientras me acaricia mis senos y tomando uno con la mano se lo lleva a la boca y comienza a lamer mi pezón y succionando me hace gemir, de la sensación arqueo mi espalda, me voltea con cuidado y me comienza a besar desde, mi cuello hasta la parte trasera de mis rodillas, pasando su lengua por mi espalda y por el contorno de mis glúteos, se pone encima de mi y comienza a besarme el cuello, mientras siento su pene asiendo presión en mis glúteos, no puedo creer lo duro que se siente y empiezo gemir de placer el sentir nuestros cuerpos juntos nos eriza la piel, el calor es bastante , el sudor en nuestros rostros es mucho , me voltea y mientras me besa se pone encima de mi denuevo, abriendo mis piernas, se pone en medio y pone su pene en la entrada de mi intimidad y comienza a penetrarme –hay espera, espera, me duele- pero el continuo –relájate, el dolor pasara pronto-y eso ago, cierro los ojos y comienzo a sentir rico, no encuentro otra palabra mas que esa , mientras el me penetra mas-eso es así disfrútalo – sus palabras me prenden mas y sin decir agua va lo tomo de la cintura y lo bajo asiendo que entre en mi completamente-hay que rico, así mas, mas rápido ya no me duele tanto- y el comienza a entrar y salir de mi y el sentir el rocé de su miembro me hace gemir mas fuerte y a el también y tomándome de un seno y besándome con hambre, comiéndose, mis labios y yo los de el, empezó a penetrarme mas rápido, me toma de la cintura y entra mas rápido, de pronto comienzo a sentir una sensación hermosa y comienzo a gemir mas fuerte y diciendo su nombre , o mejor dicho, gritando su nombre, empiezo a sentir mi primer orgasmo, al mismo tiempo el también lo tiene-serena …serena…eres tan hermosa, me traes loco, haaa.. si…-si también a mí y entre gemidos que casi parecían gritos terminamos los dos,-espera darien, quédate tantito así- siento su respiración agitada , el rápido latir de su corazón –te amo serena jamás te dejare, deja me recuesto para que descanses

-ok- le digo con un puchero

-mm… que hermosa eres, que cuerpo, que piernas, que rostro, tus senos, tus glúteos, toda tu eres perfecta

-sip lo se ja ja ja

-gracias por, darme tu tesoro mas preciado

-¿Cuál?

-tu virginidad –le digo a serena mientras paso mis dedos por su sexo y se los muestro manchados de sangre

-lo guardaba especialmente para ti mi amor y nos fundimos en un beso, mientras me abraza y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Kikiriqui no quiero flojos aquí, -suena el despertador de darien-

-hay que rayos…me levanto y veo a darien al lado mió-maldición ya son las seis mi papa me matara, darien despierta ya son las seis, me tengo que ir

-aaummm buenos días mi reina ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien amor y comenzamos a besarnos- hay no oye espera ya me voy al rato le seguimos

-¿de verdad?

-claro, pero ahora ya me tengo que ir a casa o papa me mata

-espera te llevo

-no, te molestes

-por favor criatura, no es molestia, déjame te llevo

-bien pero apúrate a vestir

-ok, ya vamonos

-bien, vamonos

Ya en el camino, me pongo a pensar en lo que le diré a mi papa, para que no me reciba, con el cinturón, ja ja ja mi papi jamás me a pegado y jamás lo hará es un amor

-bien darien, nos vemos en la oficina en un rato

-ok bunny- me dice, mientras nos besamos-

-que linda noche te lo agradezco

-y yo te lo agradezco mas ati mi bunny

-chaosito

.chaosito bunny

Entro de puntitas y cuando estoy por subir la escalera…

-¿Dónde crees que vas sin decirme, en donde rayos te metiste toda la noche?

-papi yo… este…déjame te explico

-ja ja ja no es cierto mi niña, si ya me había dicho tu hermano donde estabas, perdón es que quería ver tu cara que pondrías con este recibimiento ja ja ja lastima que no prepare la cámara de video, ¿y dime que tal te fue anoche con darien? ¿en su departamento, o en un hotel?

-por dios papi… eso es privado

Papa me ve con ojos de: por fis dime al fin que ya se lo que as echo, lo veo detenidamente y le digo

-ok, ok te lo diré fue en su departamento

-¿y?- me dice el

-¿y?-respondo

-si, ¿te gusto?, ¿fue tierno?

-hay papi, ok si todo eso y mas me trato como una reina

-me alegro hija ya estoy tranquilo por que dos buenos hombres te cuidaran, tu hermano y tu novio

-si papi, dos muy buenos hombres, luego te digo los detalles ya me tengo que bañar para irme al trabajo

-muy bien hija

Entro al baño y mientras me tallo recuerdo sus manos de darien recorriendo mi cuerpo salgo, me arreglo y bajo a desayunar

-chao papi

-chao hija

Me subo al carro y mientras canto

Llego a la oficina me dirijo al elevador, -espera suben mi amor

-se…seya hola –el terror me invade, tanto que mis piernas no me responden

- eres una ramera toma-y me pega- te vi. cuando te fuiste sola con ese infeliz a su departamento, ¿te gusto, como te cojio eso imbecil?- me dice mientras yo llena de pánico trato de escapar

-¿A dónde crees que vas, zorra? Ven para acá si ya eres toda una mujer, yo también te quiero probar- y diciendo eso me voltea de espalda y me presiona con la pared del elevador mientras con una mano me jala del cabello y la otra la mete bajo mi falda haciendo a un lado mi braga y pasando sus dedos por mi sexo

-te lo ruego, déjame seya, por favor, no me hagas daño

-¿daño? Si ya te utilizaron ¿Qué daño te puedo hacer? diciendo esto se bajo el sierre y me subió la falda,-te lo ruego seya ya casi se para el elevador-

-muy bien lo dejamos pendiente-dijo mientras me presionada con una mano, mi glúteo y con la otra un seno –bien nos vemos amor mió-y me quede en elevador acomodándome la ropa, y al bajar…

-serena amor

-darien ya llegaste ¡

-si, ya ¿te pasa algo?

-no descuida, solo me siento algo cansada, te veo luego, voy a cambiarme

-ok ¿pero no te falta darme algo?

-¿Qué?

-hay chica-y me jalo hacia el dándome un beso, un beso tierno y suave, si seya me ama como dice ¿Por qué no me trata igual? El amor es querer ver a la persona feliz, aunque sea con otro, pero seya solo me lastima

-ahora si, ya te puedes ir

-te veo al rato amor

-si mi bunny, hasta al rato

Me quiero morir no puedo creer que exista gente tan mala como seya mientras me dirijo a la oficina pienso en lo hermoso que la pase anoche al lado de darien, hay ya quiero que sea de noche otra vez, para que seamos de nuevo uno solo, de pronto…

-¿Por qué rayos siempre me recibes así? –le digo mientras me paro del suelo y me sobo la mejilla

-por que te lo mereces perdida, prostituta, infeliz… -me responde rei

-bájale, bájale, de yemas ¿de que rayos me hablas?

-no te hagas la imbecil, te acabo de ver como te besabas con darien, te dije que el es solo mió ¿te revolcaste con el?

-eso es algo que no te tengo que decir…bueno si me revolqué con el ¿Qué aras al respecto?

-y dime ¿el ya te dijo que yo soy su amante? ¿Qué el y yo tenemos noches enteras de sexo? y en su departamento

-¿queee? eso no es cierto estas mintiendo, para que me pelee con el, ¿pero, sabes? No lo lograras, y aunque fuera así eso no me importa por que el esta, conmigo ahora

-y conmigo también, querida, mmm… espera ya se, tengo pruebas

-así dime cual

-y rei mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo con voz triunfante- una vez iba con el en su moto por la carretera, y nos caímos, es mas el tiene una cicatriz en su ingle derecha, la vi. mientras saboreaba con la boca eso que tu as probado anoche, que tiene, entre las piernas, y tiene un sabor exquisito,-dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos- si no me crees ve y pregúntale que le paso ¿o ya te dijo? Ja ja ja adiós querida

-lo consiguió, ya logro que dudara, pero…yo no le vi. nada, no yo no me quedo con la duda voy inmediatamente a preguntarle

-hay te, por onde vas ja ja ja, dime amiwis ¿Cómo te fue con darien ayer? Te vimos cuando te fuiste con el, en su coche, ojala y hubieras visto la cara de rei, cuando los vio-dijo una muy sonriente mina

-compermiso luego te cuento

Doy la vuelta en el pasillo echa una autentica fiera, quiero oír de su boca de darien que lo que me dijo, rei es falso, que no es ella la mujer con la que el se acostó, o por lo menos que ya no lo hace

-hay ¡perdón papi no te vi.

-hija que bueno que te veo, por favor tenemos que hablar es urgente

-espera papa enseguida te veo-en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo quería la explicación de darien, quería oír de el que lo que me dijo rei era mentira, que el y ella…no ni siquiera me atrevía a pensarlo,-entre casi rompiendo, la puerta de la oficina de el-darien

-serena- grito también el-¿te ocurre algo?

-no mi amor lo siento, esque me tropéese y por eso abrí así tu puerta, solo pasaba por aquí y me dije:sere pasa a ver a tu chico. ¿Por qué eres mió, verdad?

-pus claro que si soy tuyo ven dame un besito, por favor

-espera, darien-dije mientras me separaba de el

-¿Qué pasa bunny te noto rara?

-no, es solo que te quiero hacer una pregunta y, pues, este…

-dímela amor-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura-

-¿Qué te paso en tu ingle? ¿Por qué la cicatriz?

-a, es solo eso ja ja ja

-¿solo eso?-confirmando con eso, lo que me dijo rei

-es que pensé que querías terminar conmigo, y me asuste…

-por que pensaste semejante cosa?

-pues no se… quizás por que entraste con una cara de fatalidad que me ha espantado

-jaja no es eso, dime ya que te paso

- bueno te explico, como me imagino ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tengo una moto, pues bien, una vez que iba con la chica que yo salía antes, íbamos en la carretera de noche y vimos que los carros nos hacían señas, de que nos quitáramos del camino, de momento yo no les entendí y cuando lo hice fue demasiado tarde, la moto se patino, ya que había una enorme mancha de aceite en el pavimento, despertamos en el hospital, yo tenia la pierna enyesada

-que le paso a ella?

-no me lo vas a creer no le paso nada, solo unos rasguños y nada mas, en cambio a mi se me enterró un pedazo de metal de la moto, en mi ingle, de la que me salve, si, no, no hubiera noche que recordar, como la de ayer, jajaja y eso es lo que paso

-aa y dime quien es la chica con la que salías?

-se llama…

En eso tocan a la puerta, toc, toc, que mal momento, maldición y ya que casi me decía quien era con la que salía

-que oportuno, me alegra que tocaran, si le digo a sere con quien salía, deseguro que me corta ahora mismo-pienso mientras sere pone cara de enojo por la interrupción

-¿no piensas abrir darien?

-este sip, pasen por favor

-hola perdón la interrupción, pero nesecito hablar con serena

-claro señor tsukino, toda suya, pueden hablar aquí, yo ya iba con seya, tengo que hablar unos puntos con el

-jejeje, también toda tuya

-papa por dios, que va a pensar darien-digo mientras me sonrojo, echo que hace que darien también se sonroje

-lo siento hija, es que me alegra lo de ustedes

-no se preocupe señor, a mi igual me alegra

-dios mió papa

-jajaja no te preocupes serena, sr. Tsukino, con permiso los dejo hablar

-adelante darien

-nos vemos amor, -le digo mientras le guiño el ojo- terminamos la conversación luego

-ok luego la terminamos-le digo mientras me voy

-y dime papa ¿de que me quieres hablar?

-de que… ¿Qué crees?

-hay no, ¿mas malas noticias?

-hija, la situación es seria, e decidido el vender unas acciones mas

-pero papa…

-hija, lo nesecitamos hacer, la nomina de esta semana no se podrá poner si no las vendo, estoy seguro que después se las podré comprar a quien las haya comprado

-bien papi, lo que tu digas esta bien, pero… ¿no les tienes que decir, a los accionistas?

-no hija, yo soy el socio mayoritario y por eso, no nesecito la opinión de los demás

-ok papi lo que tu digas

-bien hija me voy te veo luego

-sip, papi

-¿te veo en casa, o te vas con darien?

-m…yo creo que me voy con darien, papi

-bien te veo en la mañana jajaja

-hay papi ok

Salimos y me dirijo a mi oficina voy tan pensativa, espero que darien me diga ya, o mejor dicho que no me diga que es con rei con quien salía, si no me muero, vale, no me muero, estoy segura que solo quiere meter cizaña, pero no la dejare, no me hará desconfiar de el, no lo lograra

-serena, princesa creí que ya no llegabas- dijo mina

-¿estabas con darien, verdad? Y dinos ¿Qué tal besa?

-hay si dinos

-bueno el… el besa muy bonito

-¿y te quedaste en su departamento?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-jajaja eso, no se los diré

-hay dinos, o te aremos cosquillas

-claro que se quedo, es una cualquiera- dijo rei

-chicas me voy tengo cosas que ver de la empresa, luego las veo y les digo

-ok- dicen mina y lita, me voy pero rei va detrás mió

-espera, ¿ya te dijo darien?

-si, ya y no me importa que haya salido contigo antes, el ya me dijo que ya te corto, y le creo, y me dijo que era contigo con quien iba esa noche, adiós que tengo cosas que hacer

-estupida esto no se queda así ya lo veras- me dijo muy enfadada

Y en mi oficina…

-molly, llama a jedite y que venga a mi oficina, pero rápido, por favor

-claro sere en seguida

-gracias molly

-de nada

Mientras tanto en otra oficina…

-bien, veo que te as puesto a hablar con los proveedores, para que nos esperen otro poco con el pago-le digo a seya mientras lo veo con ojos asesinos como quisiera romperle la cara por faltarle al respeto serena

-si, nos dieron mas tiempo, pero no mucho, espero que la colección nueva ayude

-así es seya

-¿dime darien, serena es tu novia? digo si no te molesta decirme

-claro que no hombre, si, es mi novia

-pues hombre felicidades ella es muy linda

-gracias, seya –pero puedo ver, su coraje en sus ojos-me tengo que ir pero te veo al rato, con permiso

-claro darien hasta luego

Me voy de la oficina, apretando mis puños, clavando mis uñas en ellas y sin darme cuenta ya me sangran, como me hubiera gustado, romperle la cara, pero ni modo, se lo prometí a mi princesa

-hola darien, que guapo vas, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-no, no puedes y yo no quiero ¿acaso, no tienes dignidad?

-darien no me hables así

-rei, lo nuestro fue hermoso, pero ya acabo, por favor ya no te humilles así

-¿es por ella verdad?

-rei, no… bueno si es que yo… no se como pero me enamore profundamente de ella, por favor, ya me duele verte así

-dame una oportunidad, por favor

-rei te di todas las oportunidades del universo, ¿y dime que me hiciste?

-acaso no lo olvidaras?

-rei por dios, óyete ¿Cómo diablos quieres que te de otra oportunidad? ¿no crees que ya me viste mucho la cara de idiota?, te perdone y me lo volviste a hacer y te volví a perdonar y me lo volviste a hacer, te fuiste a acostar con el primero que se te presentaba, mientras yo de idiota te, perdonaba una, y otra y otra vez, ya no no rei ya no ¿crees que a mí no me dolió lo que me hiciste?

-basta, darien, no te hable para que me pasaras la película de mi vida, te pido perdón, por favor

-rei, ya te perdone, hace mucho que ya lo hice

-entonces por favor, acéptame un café, como en los viejos tiempos

-rei…

-por favor o es que ¿acaso no me has perdonado?

-ya te dije que si

-entonces acepta ese café conmigo

-bien, te recojo en la salida

-gracias darien

-de nada rei

-adiós darien

-hasta el rato rei-y sigo mi camino,-tengo que decirle a serena que no podré ir con ella por que ire con rei- hay que rayos? No puedo terminar la frase mis labios son tapados con otros-se…serena, que sorpresa tan linda

-no digas nada, bésame, acaríciame como anoche, por favor-darien no se hace del rogar y comienza y besar mi cuello mientras me acaricia mis senos

-espera, serena

-¿y ahora? Ya te dije que si estoy segura-y me prendo de sus labios, y comienzo a sentir que le agrada, me toma de mis glúteos y los acaricia con fuerza mientras me besa la boca o mejor dicho se la come, siento su lengua que recorre cada centímetro de mi boca, saboreando, el néctar de ella

-serena, serena ¿Qué me haces? Me vuelves loco, solo de verte ya me éxito, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te amo, y siempre te amare…espera te tengo que decir algo algo

-dime, dime que es lo que quieres, mi amor

-es que esta noche no podré verte

-¿Qué?- le digo mientras me separo de el

-es que quede de verme con seya por algo de la empresa-¿Qué rayos he dicho? Pienso

-¿así? Que bien, entonces bésame

-¿Qué rayos he dicho? Pero solo sera esta vez, si le digo quizás se enfade y no la quiero hacer enojar-pienso mientras la beso

-bien, se acabo la fiesta

-bien sere, gracias por el beso y toma esto, le digo mientras le pellizco suavemente una pompi

-hay darien

-verdad que duele? A mí me dolió tu pellizco así que esa es mi venganza jajaja sale te veo luego

-ok amor luego te veo

Una s horas después

-me despido mi amor, te veo mañana seya ya me espera

-muy bien darien te cuidas

.-así lo haré nena – le digo mientras nos besamos con pasión

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana darien- veo que darien se mete otra vez a la empresa, ya en el camino…maldición deje el estupido disk et, hass tendré que regresarme por suerte que seya se fue con darien, si no, ni me regresaba

Bueno hasta aquí dio mi cerebro jajaja espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, empezare a contestar reviews:

Amada editora love mamoru: jajaja sip tú has sido la primera en dejar review, nadie te gano la primicia y yo también te quiero muxo, muxo, besitos

Preciosa editora nicole: que mala se ve que odias a mí amado seya jajaja veré que puedo hacer con el espero que no se salga con la suya y reciba su merecido, besitos

Serenity chiva: hija, hijita de mi corazón, no necesitas decir mas, con que te haya gustado me vasta te mando besitos y te veo en el próximo Cáp.

Erill: hola reina jajaja, en realidad todo fue en una noche jaja, no te creas, yo también amo a seya, yo se que es distinto en el manga, pero igual que tu me enamore de el en el anime, yo no te lincho por que pienso igual que tu pero no se que me paso que me dieron ganas de ponerlo de malísimo y me salio, te mando besitos y nos vemos en el otro Cáp... Y también te kero muxo

Isabel: muñeca, que bueno que te gusto, te espero en el próximo Cáp., te mando besitos a ti también te kero muxo

Pinky: toy re bien emocionada, en pocos minutos ya tenia 5 reviews, el ultimo fue el tuyo, seguí tu consejo en lo que cenaste termine este Cáp. Y el tres te mando besitos te veo en el próximo Cáp., y recuerda que también a ti te kero muxo

Usagi: claro que las personalidades es tan alejadas de la realidad, si no donde quedaría lo interesante tratare de ya no hacerla tan mala ¿ Ok?, solo será puro ua nada de sailor scauts, besitos pa ti

Coral: lo siento niña pero nesecitaras mas terapias por que te voy a traumar mas jaja, sere es una niña valiente, creo que a algo tenia que temerle, espero que ya no te traume mas te veo en el otro Cáp., besitos

Ydiel: jeje si e aprendido muy rápido, pos lo pediste pos te lo doy ahí te deje muxa muxa miel por parte de sere y dari, besitos

Usako pau: hola niña linda que bueno que te gusto, tratare de poner más acción, tenme paciencia ja, besitos

Elizabeth chiba: hay niña tus palabra me alentaron a seguir, solo por eso por ti y por las que le a gustado no lo borrare del mapa, besitos

Rochi saiyajin: hola editora linda gracias por la review, y si lamentablemente pa ti te lo recordare de por vida, ya que tu fuiste la primera en confiarme algo así, te mando besos

Karenina: holis amiwis. Que emoción, ya tengo otra amiwis de argentina, yo también soy fan de seya, perdón por hacerlo tan malo, tratare de que ya no sea tan maligno, te mando besitos

Enrique: gracias jeje seguiré echándole ganas, gracias amorcito y te veo en lo que sigue, besitos y abrazos pa ti

Kaoru himura: si me anime y lo e publicado, jaja me paso de mala y seya seguirá de maldito juajua, en cuanto a sere y dari pos es que el ojo ya lo tenían el uno en el otro y pos como tu dices no ay que perder el tiempo jaja, respecto a tu duda, pos no yo no subí el Cáp. por que no se como se hace y por eso love mamoru mi editora de eso se encarga aclarada tu duda, te mando besos y abrazos y ya estoy con el otro no te desesperes, te mando besitos

Baby suhe: si, los ojitos pispiretos de sere los puse verdes por que los de darien son azules y yo quiero que los tengan de diferente color jaja te mando besos y te veo en el otro Cáp.

Chicas sip, así es ya termine el Cáp. tres, así que actualizare pronto estén pendientes, les mando besos a todas y todos los que me lean mi fic y gracias niñas por ser mis primeras cinco reviews

Niñas de verdad que no les entiendo, primero que odian a seya luego que no, si no les gusta me dicen y ya no le sigo ee ja ja ja, yo también quiero a seya. Pero así me Salio el fic, tratare de hacerlo mas bueno, ¿ok?

Un adelanto de lo que sigue:

-aquí esta, tonto disk et

-si gritas te mueres

- darien bésame

-rei no…

Huy ¿verdad sip me ven en el próximo Cáp.? Besos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FREIYA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: los personajes que aquí salen, no son míos son de la grandiosa naoko takeuchi, sensei no me demande por favor, la historia si es mía jeje

Saludos a mi re amiwis karenina hay que emoción gracias por la dedicación de tu fic este capitulo es dedicado a ti besitos reina y si, a pesar de tener poco de conócerte ya somos re archirequeterecontra amiwis y eso me alegra muxo luego luego se ve cuando alguien te aprecia a pesar de solo chatear yo me encariñado con muchas y me alegra que tu estés en mi lista de de amigas que me aprecian y que yo por supuesto aprecio

Hija, hijita serenity chiva hay me hiciste llorar de la emoción al recibir tu mensaje en mi celular besitos niña hermosa, este cap también te lo dedico a ti, nos seguimos viendo por el Chat o el celular jaja

Kaoru himura: ha, hay ya oí tus gritos hasta aca. jaja ya mero ahora si, a por otro lado siiiiii que emoción tu no mas dime cuando y nos vemos, la torre latino es un buen punto de encuentro así que nos vemos en la punta, ósea hasta arriba espero que ese encuentro sea pronto ya te quiero ver y por supuesto nos vamos a tomar la foto con las voces de nuestros amados vegeta y goku jaja amix besos

Antes de empezar quiero decirles que lo que le ocurrió a darien en el cap anterior de su accidente, es algo real que le sucedió a mi mami ya que por comportarse como rebelde como mi amado goku se callo en la autopista en su moto jaja pero salio igual que mi lindo darien ilesa y exactamente como lo narra darien así le paso a mi mami besitos para ella

Huy ya se me olvidaba te mando besitos mi amix usako pau y grax por dejarme ser tu

Editora serás igualmente correspondida

Bien me apuro a escribir antes de que la sabandija que tengo aquí llamada: francisco me siga tecleando aquí y yo lo reduzca a polvo jajaja

Y bien después de llenar una hoja con saludos a disfrutar de la lectura

Cap 3: DE CONFECIONES Y PERDÓN

-rayos como se me fue a olvidar el tonto disk et hay ni modo lo bueno es que seya se fue con darien si no ni me regresaba

-buenas noches señorita ¿se le a olvidado algo?- pregunta franklin el vigilante que se encuentra siempre afuera de la empresa

-si franklin, se me olvido el disk et en la oficina pero ya lo recojo rápido y me voy

-muy bien señorita, tómese su tiempo no hay prisa

Entro y me dirijo a la oficina, no prendo la luz ya que entra la que da desde afuera y se ve perfectamente

-bien aquí esta el tonto disk et que bien

-si te mueves te mueres

-dios mió se… seya…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en ese momento

-bien ¿y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo rei?

-darien por favor regresa conmigo

-rei ya no te humilles mas ya te dije que ya no quiero nada contigo

-¿es por ella, verdad?

-si rei yo amo a serena, siempre la e amado

-esta bien, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti por si me necesitas darien

-este… si rei gracias debo irme por que sere ya me espera te veo mañana en el trabajo ¿ok?

-ok darien hasta mañana

-hasta mañana rei

-darien, espera

-si ¿Qué pasa?

-bésame por favor

-no rei espera, hey ya te dije que no así que ya no quiero que me busques o que me hablas nunca mas ¿oíste?

-te vas a arrepentir darien te lo juro serás solo mió

-¿dijiste algo rei?

-no, jeje no hasta luego

Oficina de serena

-seya por favor no me hagas daño -mientras lloro todo lo que dan mis pulmones

-¿Qué? ¿Seya?

De pronta me sueltan el cuello y al ver la persona que me provoco el llanto me quedo helada…

-por todos los cielos MINA que susto me has dado eres una tonta

-perdóname sere es que te vi que venias y te quise espantar, pero no pensé que te espantarías así, perdóname ¿pero, dime que te hizo pensar que era seya? ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Acaso es que te a echo algo seya?

-este no, no como crees, perdón pero tengo prisa hasta mañana mina

-sere espera lo siento, sereee

Salgo de la oficina y me voy rápido a mi departamento, entro y darien ya esta ahí

-darien que alegría ya llegaste

-si amor ya llegue

-darien tengo sueño, por favor vamos a dormir

-ok sere

Nos fuimos a la cama según a dormir pero al llegar a ella, los planes cambiaron, nos entregamos el uno al otro como la otra noche, como si esa fuera la ultima vez que fuéramos a estar juntos, y después nos que damos profundamente dormidos…

Kikiriki no quiero flojos aquí- el despertador de darien que tiene un sonido horroroso creo que me desharé de el jajaja

-darien ya vamonos ya son las siete

-Aummm ok vamos a bañarnos

Así que nos metemos a bañar y nos vamos, en el carro, darien empieza a cantar:

Desde niños nos enamoramos, caminamos siempre de la mano pero el destino tan cruel nos llevo por caminos lejanos, nos perdimos en un laberinto, pero yo jamás deje de amarte y al fin triunfo el corazón, de mi nada podrá separarte y hoy estamos aquí, mirándonos frente a frente, somos dos almas gemelas que viven para quererse

Al norte del corazón, lo mas cerquita del cielo, entre las manos de dios, nuestro cariño sera eterno, al norte del corazón en la frontera del cielo entre los brazos de dios, nuestro cariño sera eterno

-bravo, que linda canción as cantado

-gracias sere me alegra que te gustara

Buenos días chicas

Buenos días serena, buenos días darien

Bien chicas nos vemos en la oficina

Entramos y cada quien se va a su oficina

-valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

-seya…hola

-hola, pero… ¿Qué crees? Hoy si no te me escapas

-seya, por favor, me lastimas suéltame

-no, ya te dije que hoy no te me escapas

Y diciéndome esto me jala de los cabellos y me lleva hacia el escritorio y ahí me pone de espaldas me levanta la falda puedo siento como el se desabrocha los pantalones mientras siento como me baja mis bragas y siento como empieza a empujar su pene hacia mi pequeña entrada

-hoy si que no te me escapas zorra vas a ser mía también

Y mientras siento que comienza a empujar mas y uno de mis senos lo tiene en su mano y me lastima, de pronto, siento que retira su pene y siento como se empieza a masturbar el y comienzo a sentir un liquido caliente que resbala por mis glúteos y mis piernas, seya se retira de mi

-vete

-¿Qué? Estoy tan aturdida que solo atino a decir eso

-QUE TE LARGES ¡¿QUE NO OYES?

Me levanto la ropa y me voy al baño mientras pienso "que rayos fue eso, me tenia y me dejo ir gracias al cielo, pero… ¿por que?, que paso? Bueno no se ni me importa

Me termino de limpiar y me voy a la oficina en eso…

-buny vamonos a comer ya hace hambre

-s…si darien ya hace hambre

- y además te tengo que hacer una confesión, ¿te pasa algo?

-ok vamos, em no, no pasa nada jeje

-oooo hola chicos- se oye una voz detrás de nosotros

-re…rei- dice darien con mucha sorpresa

-hola rei, nos vemos tenemos que ir a comer

-bien chicos adiós

Ya en el restaurante…

-serena tengo algo que decirte y…

-darien, por todos los cielos me esta espantando ¿Qué pasa?

-lo que te diré es algo delicado y…

-derien ¿Qué pasa?

-eso trato de decirte, deja acabo

-ok

-pues espero que no termines conmigo después de esto, este…como te digo… ya se ¿recuerdas que te dije que salía con alguien antes de conocerte? Pues bien ese "alguien" era rei

-REI O.O¿¡

-si, deja te digo, ella me a querido chantajear con decirte que ella y yo tenemos algo y eso te juro por mi vida que no es cierto,

-si, te creo amor no te preocupes, ella me a querido atormentar con decirme que tu y ella tienen algo pero no le creo

-espera todavía hay mas, perdóname, de verdad que no te quise engañar, ni mentir, ayer no fue con seya con quien me fui, fue con rei pero solo fui por que quería saber que rayos quería, creí que ya se había arrepentido y nos dejaría en paz, pero me equivoque y pues seguirá molestando

-amor, se que con quien te fuiste fue con ella

-¿ella te dijo?

-nop, ayer me regrese por que se me olvido mi disk et y pase a cenar en el mismo lugar que fueron y los vi. y oí por que se sentaron atrás de mi, y sabes ¿ me alegra que me dijeras la verdad, esto que me dijiste fue lo mismo que yo oí ayer

-perdóname, no fue mi intención mentirte

-darien te amo y no hay nada que perdonar, pero si te sientes mejor claro que te perdono

-te amo serena y jamás volveré a mentirte, mira ya es tarde vamonos que tu papa me quiere ver

-ok vamonos

Llegamos a la empresa y en el pasillo me encuentro con molly

-molly ven a mi oficina, darien nos vemos al salir

-ok serena- dice darien

-ok sere voy

Y me dirijo a mi oficina con molly detrás mió

-cierra la puerta molly

-¿dime sere, que nesecitas?

-ya no te nesecito mas

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no oyes? Ya no nesecito más a una secretaria

-pero serena, yo nesecito el trabajo

En otra oficina en ese momento

-vaya, que rollo, y dime kenji, ¿quien le venderás las acciones?

-de eso, es lo que te quería hablar darien, me preguntaba si tu no las querías comprar, me gustaría que todo quedara en familia

-vaya, kenji, honor que me haces, pero no tengo efectivo por ahora lo siento mucho, ¿sere ya dio aviso de que están en venta?

-si, precisamente fue ayer cuando le dije a ella que pensaba venderlas, y le ordene que las pusiera en venta

-o, ya veo, me gustaría ayudarte pero como tu ya sabes que paso pues me quede sin dinero por lo de la mala inversión, y no puedo

-esta bien no te preocupes ya veré como le are

-ok te dejo tengo que ir a ver a otro proveedores luego te veo

Mientras con serena y molly…

-¿Por qué sere?

-es que sabes que yo no nesecito a una secretaria si no auna asistente

-¿Qué?

-no te digo, que nesecito a una asistente una persona en le pueda confiar plenamente y esa persona eres tu, y espero que aceptes, nesecito alguien que me acompañe cuando me acompañe de viaje cuando el trabajo lo requiera, ¿que dices amiga?

-gracias serena claro que acepto

-bien que alegría puedes ir a que te den una oficina y consígueme una nueva secretaria

por favor

-ok sere, a otra cosa

- dime molly

-ayer que me dijiste que le hablara a jedite para tu oficina, cuando el llego ahí tu no estabas y te estuvo esperando pero no llegaste, ¿se te olvido que le habías mandado a hablar?

-válgame jajaja, si se me olvido, dile que venga, pero rápido antes de que mi padre me llame a mi, anda por fa

-si sere jaja

Oficina de jedite

Una amplia oficina con un lindo ventanal que seya le puso "que para que tenga mejor vista de la ciudad" y muebles costosos ¿en que oficina se nesecitan sillones? See en la de jedite pa que no se jaja y una gran maceta con un planta de hojas grandes, siempre las limpia con jugo de naranja para dar mas brillo a las hojas, tiene un gran escritorio y una linda silla en la cual suele pasarse tiempo jugando alas carreras, es increíble que el sea tan mala como seya, a y no hay que olvidarse de la computadora, creo que es mejor que la mía, hablando de eso ya me comprare otra jaja

Toc,toc,toc

-¿si?

-señor jedite, la señorita serena lo espera en su oficina que valla por favor

-en seguida y dile que no me deje plantado otra vez

-si señor en seguida

Oficina de serena

-¿y bien que nesecitas?

-jedite, antes que nada perdón por lo de ayer con tantas cosas se me olvido que te había mandado a hablar, ejem, bueno lo que pasa es que mi papa se le metió la loca idea de vender mas acciones, y me pidió que te dijera que por favor las pusieras en venta, así que por fa ponlas en venta

-muy bien serena, como digas en seguida lo are

-si, gracias en cuanto el comprador este haces una reunión en la sala de juntas para conocer el nuevo accionista, gracias jedite era todo

-compermiso serena

Aummm que rápido se va el tiempo

Oficina de seya

Una oficina donde el frió de su corazón se siente en el ambiente si sus papas vivieran se infartarían, por lo malo que es su hijo, esa oficina la pinto de negro ¿negro? ¿en que cabeza cabe que el negro se ve bien en una oficina, tiene un escritorio no muy grande y no tiene silla de oficina, detesta las rueditas el otro día se subió a cambiar una bombilla y se callo jajaja y desde entonces las odio tiene un solo sillón grande y su ventana tiene unas cortinas rojas grandes que llegan hasta el suelo tiene dos bonsáis en la entrada y una rana con una plantita y muchos moñitos rojos en cada rama su computadora es negra y solo tiene un gabinete con tres cajones

Toc, toc, toc

-adelante

-señor, le vengo a decir que el señor tsukino puso una s acciones a la venta

-bien pues véndelas a mi que me a de importar

-bien señor solo que ria que estuviera al tanto

-gracias, jedite te puedes retirar

Oficina de kenji

-hola papi me as mandado a llamar?

-si, hija ya pusiste esas acciones en venta?

-sip papi ya

-bien hija ya solo nos queda esperar

Toc,toc,toc

-adelante

-señor kenji le tengo muy buenas noticias

-dime jedite

-el comprador esta aquí ya compraron las acciones

-que alegría ¿oíste hija?

-si papi

-jedite convoca una junta para presentar el nuevo accionista

-este, señor algo mas

-que espere, ahora la junta es mas importante

-esta bien señor nos vemos en la junta-y se fue jedite

-oye papi

-dime hija

-pos no le preguntaste quien las compro

-va, que importa ya lo conoceremos en un rato

salimos y nos dirigimos a la oficina

-señor tsukino, señorita serena

-darien hablas como si no fuéramos familia-dice mi papa

-hay señor que pena

En eso entra michiru y haruca

-¿y seya? -pregunto yo

-no se -responde michiru – apero no tarda ya sebes que siempre se tarda en llegar

-bien ya que estamos todos les presento la persona que compro las acciones- dice jedite

Y cuando lo hace pasar, y cuando lo vemos todos nos quedamos sin habla

-no…no puede ser…no es cierto-digo mientras todos los presentes se quedan con cara de O.O

Huy seeeeeeeeeeeee ya seeeee el cap creo que estuvo medio aburridon, creo que se vio mi estado de animo muy decaído, pero les prometo que en el otro va a haber mas acción

Les mando besitos a todos los que me lean

Serana evil: reina espero tu crítica y mi reto espero que lo cumplas jajaja digo, si puedes

Francisco: forever looser tu jajajaja

Rochi, nicole: besos a las dos

The princesa Selene: mi reina grax por tu ayuda te lo agradesco te devo una besitos pa ti

No olviden sus reviews por fis y les dejo algo del otro Cáp.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de lo que tienes?

-jajaja mmm ¿tu que crees?

-no puede ser, no es cierto lo que ven mis ojos, ¿Por qué serena, por que?

Muaaaa muaaaaa chau besitos a todos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FREIYA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
